emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6566 (30th May 2013)
Plot Ashley tries to keep the peace as Cain and Adam snipe over breakfast. Cain gets a lift off Natalie into the village. Rhona asks Vanessa for an extra dose of her medication. Dan has let Kerry stay in Hetty for another night; they chat about Andy and her pregnancy. Rhona and Paddy take Leo over to Tall Trees Cottage for Leo's second birthday. Marlon and Laurel invite them and Leo on a short break to a holiday cottage; Rhona tries to put the idea off. Robbie has spent the night in Cain's bed. Andy tells Debbie that Kerry is pregnant. Adam watches as Cain and Natalie flirt with each other. Kerry tries to get her old job back at the factory. Adam arranges a party for tonight, he invites Natalie to the party and wants her to try to cop off with Cain in an attempt to break them up. Andy tells Kerry he wants her to have an abortion. Robbie tells Charity about the smashed windscreen, he lies to Charity saying that Kirk came around last night and scarpered when he saw him. Charity confronts Cain about it but Cain says that he's already taken care of Kirk so Robbie's version of events is impossible. A stressed Rhona wants to leave Leo's party early. The party gets underway at Butler's Farm. Adam has shared his plan with Victoria and Amy. Cain arrives and tries to kick everybody out but Adam convinces him that Moira agreed to it. He tells Cain to stay and keep an eye on the place if he wishes. Paddy asks Vanessa to cover for their mini-break. Natalie tries it on with Cain but he susses what Adam is up to. Adam tries to get Natalie to step it up a notch. Kerry tells Dan about Andy wanting to have an abortion, he comforts her and invites her to move in with him and Bob. Natalie follows Cain to his bedroom and tries it on again, Cain pushes her off. He tells Adam that he'll have to try a lot harder to split him and Moira up. Cast Regular cast *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Leo Goskirk - Harry Whittaker (uncredited) *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Jude Watson - Andy Wear *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson Guest cast *Natalie - Gemma Danielle Salusbury Locations *Main Street *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Dingle & Dingle *Café Main Street *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room *Butlers Farm - Living room, kitchen, bedroom *Sharma & Sharma - Office, break room Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes